


The One With The Bad News

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [46]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad News, Chandler POV, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s09e21 The One With The Fertility Test, F/M, Infertility, Sadness, Supportive Chandler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Poor Monica begins to fall apart before Chandler can even tell her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this quote prompt on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/): "The world is indeed full of peril, and in it there are many dark places; but still there is much that is fair, and though in all lands love is now mingled with grief, it grows perhaps the greater." ~ J.R.R. Tolkien

Poor Monica begins to fall apart before Chandler can even tell her.

Her voice and her mannerisms indicate her anxiety when he somberly says Dr. Connelly called. Her hand rests over her heart, as if it may escape her chest, when Chandler repeats the doctor's statement.

He attempts to make a joke, but nothing can lighten the heavy atmosphere.

Once he explains the full implications, Monica reaches forward to hug him, clutching his shoulders for dear life.

"We're gonna figure this out." He has to believe it too.

"I know."

Chandler rubs Monica's back, providing whatever meager comfort he can.


End file.
